


Decoration

by cringe_town



Series: s/c/p stuff [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Violence, peak sexy according to tumblr user youreyesarefullofbleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringe_town/pseuds/cringe_town
Summary: A look behind the curtain shows more than expected.
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Craig Jones
Series: s/c/p stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660681
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Decoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theidiotwiththepaintedface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidiotwiththepaintedface/gifts), [glitchesaintshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchesaintshit/gifts), [Wedded_And_Beheaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedded_And_Beheaded/gifts).



> its 2:30 in the morning and i have to be up at 8 for class but craig/shawn borderline degredation porn is more important.

Craig smiled to himself as he snatched at Shawn's shirt, the smooth fabric twisting in his harsh grasp, and quickly moved his hands to push on Shawn's head. Shawn's hair was wet from God knows what. Craig ignored it and rammed the percussionist's face into the drum beneath him as hard as could. The dull _dunk_ noise that resulted from the impact made Craig swell with pride. He pushed Shawn's head down again. The motion was quick and easy - like closing the lid of a box. The fact that he was manhandling _Shawn_ of all people like this made him feel electric. God, what he'd give to see Shawn's face. Preferrably bloody. Craig forced himself to refocus on shoving Shawn's face into the drumhead. Shawn would kill him if he found out what Craig was thinking. 

Shawn grunted with the effort it took to keep himself from pushing back into Craig's hands. The pain wasn't that bad, considering his face was protected by his mask, but it was enough to be uncomfortable. Craig's hands felt nice, though. It really wasn't the time for that and yet here Shawn was, unable to process his discomfort because he kept thinking about Craig's nimble fingers twisted into his hair, pressing against his soaked mask and the back of his neck, reassuring and strong. Then, all too soon, Craig was pulling him up from where he had been bent over and looking at him like he wasn't quite sure what to do next. 

Craig let his hands fall down to his sides as Shawn started to walk towards him, his eyes glossed over in a way that set off warning signals in Craig's brain. But, just like the somewhat sticky wet quality of Shawn's hair, Craig ignored them. He practically jogged backwards as Shawn kept going forward, and about halfway across the stage Craig decided that the best way to solve this was by more violence. So, that's exactly what he did as he pounced and all but dragged Shawn to the floor. 

Shawn nearly shouted in suprise as Craig suddenly tackled him. Some twisted part of him wished that one of his friend's spikes would stab him in the shoulder or something. The rational part of him wished that his twisted side was more comprehensible, but none-the-less agreed. Craig being smaller than him but being dominant to him was taking Shawn's mind dark places. He couldn't help it - not really. He'd always had a thing for blood and being degraded by people he could overpower. Pain wasn't exactly a turn off for him, either. 

Craig resisted the urge to clamber over Shawn and start shoving his head into the stage as he held the percussionist as still as he could manage. Shawn not really fighting him disappointed him way more than it should have. He wanted Shawn to struggle more - to test the limits so Craig could _really_ hurt him. He'd taken such great care to keep his spikes at a safe distance, but if Shawn would just _try to get away_ , he wouldn't have to anymore. Some primal want needed to win, needed to see his opponent bleed, needed to have that power over the Clown. A darker part of him, still, wanted to cut Shawn until he was crying, that way he could hurt him and then take care of him after he was done causing damage. Craig would be able to see his face, bloody and puffed up from crying, his arms covered in slashes... How pretty he would decorate Shawn's skin with lines of red. 

Shawn sat up, shoulders slumped as Craig leaned over him. If the situation were different, it could have been misconstrued as protective, but the two of them knew better. After that, there was no way for Craig to act towards Shawn other than 'possessive'. Craig had to admit that he liked it, and so did Shawn. Nothing could even come close to them being peaceful. They could only ever be violent with each other. 


End file.
